Leslie
Mister Leslie was a 23rd Century Starfleet officer, serving in the operations division aboard the starship ''Enterprise'' NCC-1701 beginning in 2265. By 2266, he held the rank of Lieutenant. Jack-of-all-trades Lieutenant Leslie served for several years aboard Enterprise, he was a versatile officer, cross-trained to serve in several departments as needed. In 2265, on stardate 1312, Leslie joined the landing party to Delta Vega, and was assigned watch over the holding cell of Gary Mitchell. The entire surface party was attacked and knocked unconscious by Mitchell. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before") Leslie nearly died in 2266 on stardate 1672 while on a landing party to Alfa 177 when the transporter failed and stranded his team on the sub-zero cold surface night. (TOS: "The Enemy Within") On stardate 1704, Leslie collapsed into laughter and had to be removed from the helm when the crew became victim to heavy water intoxication at Psi 2000. (TOS: "The Naked Time") In 2267, Leslie took command of the bridge while the rest of the command crew were away at Gothos and also at the planet where Lazarus was found. (TOS: "The Squire of Gothos", "The Alternative Factor") On stardate 3141, Leslie was one of a few Enterprise officers privileged to dine with the 20th century despot Khan Noonien Singh. (TOS: "Space Seed") Leslie was on the initial team that went down to Omicron Ceti III on stardate 3417, and like the rest of the crew, was infected with a local spore that caused some ill behavioral effects. Like many officers, he was waiting in line for the transporter room to beam down to the planet for some "unscheduled shore leave". Captain Kirk asked him what he thought he was doing, and to go back to his station, but Leslie ignored him, telling him he doesn't take orders from him anymore. He then ignored the Captain's orders to remain on the ship. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise") Leslie was part of an away mission to Beta III disguised as a native, and also served on security teams on landing parties to Janus VI, Deep Space Station K-7, and Omega IV. (TOS: "The Return of the Archons", "The Devil in the Dark", "The Trouble with Tribbles", "The Omega Glory") On stardate 3287, Leslie was on duty in the transporter room when a deranged Spock nerve-pinched him in an attempt to force his way off the ship. (TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!") Leslie assisted Commander Spock on stardate 3468 in his effort to find ways to break through Apollo's forcefield on Pollux IV. (TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?") In 2268, on stardate 3619, Leslie was on an away mission on Argus X when he was attacked by a dikironium cloud creature; his body was drained of its red-blood corpuscles and he died. Nevertheless, he was back on the bridge a few days later, manning the engineering station for the Enterprise's encounter with the space amoeba. (TOS: "Obsession", "The Immunity Syndrome") On stardate 4657, Leslie, along with many other Enterprise personnel, was reduced to his essential elements by a Kelvan boarding party that had seized control of the ship. Fortunately, he survived his time in this form and was restored when the ship was retaken. (TOS: "By Any Other Name") When the Enterprise was temporarily placed under control of the M-5 computer as part of an experiment on stardate 4729, Leslie was one of twenty personnel selected to make up a skeleton crew operating the starship. (TOS: "The Ultimate Computer") Appendices Appearances *TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before" **Operations division beige duty uniform (recreation room) **Sciences division blue duty uniform (orderly/guard) *TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver" | Operations division red uniform (engineer station) *TOS: "The Enemy Within" | Blue jumpsuit (geological landing party) *TOS: "The Man Trap" | Red uniform (helmsman) *TOS: "The Naked Time" | Red uniform (helmsman) *TOS: "Charlie X" | Red uniform (rec room) *TOS: "Balance of Terror" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "Dagger of the Mind" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "Miri (episode)" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "The Conscience of the King" | Red uniform (helmsman) *TOS: "The Galileo Seven" | Red uniform (transporter & engineering station) *TOS: "The Menagerie, Part I" **Red uniform (engineering station) **Command division gold duty uniform (corridor) *TOS: "Shore Leave" | Red uniform (helmsman) *TOS: "The Squire of Gothos" | Red uniform (transporter, helmsman & command chair) *TOS: "Arena" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "The Alternative Factor" | Red uniform (helmsman & command chair) *TOS: "Tomorrow is Yesterday" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "The Return of the Archons" | Native Beta III costume (landing party) *TOS: "Space Seed" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "This Side of Paradise" | Red uniform (off-duty crew) *TOS: "The Devil in the Dark" | Red uniform (security team) *TOS: "Errand of Mercy" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!" | Red uniform (transporter room) *TOS: "Catspaw" | Red uniform (engineering station & helmsman) *TOS: "Metamorphosis" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "Friday's Child" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?" | Red uniform (maintenance) *TOS: "Amok Time" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "The Doomsday Machine" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "Wolf in the Fold" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "The Changeling" | Gold uniform (navigator) *TOS: "The Apple" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "Mirror, Mirror" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "The Deadly Years" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles" | Red uniform (security) *TOS: "Bread and Circuses" | Red uniform (bridge crew) *TOS: "Journey to Babel" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "A Private Little War" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "The Gamesters of Triskelion" | Red uniform (science station) *TOS: "Obsession" **Red uniform (security) **Dies *TOS: "The Immunity Syndrome" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "A Piece of the Action" | Red uniform (bridge crew) *TOS: "By Any Other Name" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "Return to Tomorrow" | Red uniform (security) *TOS: "The Ultimate Computer" | Red uniform (bridge crew) *TOS: "The Omega Glory" | Red uniform (security) *TOS: "Assignment: Earth" **Red uniform (engineering station & transporter) **Gold uniform (corridor) **Red jumpsuit (main engineering) *TOS: "Spectre of the Gun" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "Elaan of Troyius" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "The Enterprise Incident" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "And the Children Shall Lead" | Red uniform (bridge security) *TOS: "Spock's Brain" | Red uniform (engineering station) *TOS: "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" | Red uniform (security team) *DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations" | Red uniform (security team) Background Mr. Leslie was played by Eddie Paskey, who was a regular extra and served as a set stand-in throughout the course of the original Star Trek series. He was often seen wearing a red duty uniform while operating the engineering station on the Enterprise bridge or serving as a security officer. In his first appearance, "Where No Man Has Gone Before," he wore both a beige and blue duty uniform. In "The Enemy Within," he was in a blue coverall uniform. However, in "Mudd's Women," he wore the olive drab jumpsuit that was worn by crew members in "The Cage" and "Where No Man Has Gone Before." From "Where No Man Has Gone Before" to "Shore Leave," Leslie was dressed in an Ensign's uniform. However, his attire was that of a Lieutenant from "The Squire of Gothos" to "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" The only screen credit that Eddie Paskey got for the character was in "The Alternative Factor" (credited as "Lesley") and in "This Side of Paradise" (credited as "Crewman"). Some theorize that Leslie's first name is Connor, since in "Mudd's Women," Eddie Paskey's character was referred to as "Connors" by Dr. McCoy in sickbay. However, it could be argued that "Connors" was simply McCoy's nickname for Leslie, just as Captain James T. Kirk often refers to the doctor as "Bones." On the other hand, some believe that Leslie's first name could be Ryan, based on the fact that Paskey's character was listed as "Ryan" in the script for "The Naked Time." When Mr. Spock realizes on the bridge that Mr. Sulu is absent from his post at the helm, he says, "Take over here, Rand." Immediately after Mr. Spock issues his command, Paskey's character sits at the helm. This appears to be a gaffe on the part of Leonard Nimoy by referring to Grace Lee Whitney's character (Janice Rand) by mistake. In fact, Paskey's character had no set identity on the series until "The Conscience of the King" when, on the ''Enterprise bridge, Captain Kirk says, "Whenever your're ready, Mr. Leslie." In response, Leslie replies, "Leaving orbit, sir."'' According to Eddie Paskey's personal website, Lt. Leslie was named after William Shatner's daughter Leslie. Apocrypha The DC Comics series Who's Who in Star Trek stated his full name as Frank Leslie, but this is from an after-the-fact non-canon publication and does not reflect the wishes or intent of the series producers. External links * Leslie Reference Guide de:Leslie Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel